


Can't Fight It

by TheOGWeasel



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, past mental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOGWeasel/pseuds/TheOGWeasel
Summary: Your relationship with Carlos progresses beyond that of just friends.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Can't Fight It

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of Raccoon city. 
> 
> This is my first publicly published works. Please go easy on me!   
> If anyone thinks I need to add more tags then please feel free to let me know.

You swung the door open to find Carlos stood there, small holdall in his hand and a big grin plastered on his face.  
“Hi Babe! You busy tonight?” He blurted out in his usual, cheery tone.  
You knew exactly what he had planned. The holdall indicated he wanted a film night and that meant he intended on sleeping over too. This was a fairly regular occurrence and, as per, you had no objections. Carlos was your best friend and you spent most, if not all, of your free time together. You had moved in a few doors down from him many months prior and after about a week in your new home you bumped into him on the street - literally. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and walked right into you, completely bowling you over. Carlos is an absolute giant of a man and you, although not overly small, are tiny by comparison in both height and build. He was utterly mortified at knocking you over and injuring you so he insisted on walking you home and helping you get patched up. You really hit it off and became virtually inseparable from then on.  
You stepped aside to let him in.  
“Nope. Carlos, when am I ever busy?”  
He responded with a chuckle but to be honest your answer made him a little bit sad. You were always busy. However, you were usually busy with your responsibilities and you rarely ever did anything ‘fun’ in the adult sense. You didn’t go on nights out and you mostly spent what little time you had to yourself pottering about at home. Being a single mother to two children and trying to do a degree, all whilst getting virtually no help from the kid’s Dad meant you didn’t get much time to yourself. Even when you did, you were normally too tired to do anything anyway. Carlos admired your unwavering determination and selflessness but wished you would, just once, put yourself first.  
“Are the boys here?”  
Carlos inquired whilst making his way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, dropping his bag in the living room on his way through. Given how quiet the house was, he suspected they weren’t home and being a Friday night, he knew it was possible they were sleeping over at one of your sister’s houses or at your parents. Your family were very helpful and did try to have them overnight at least once a month to give you a break. These child-free nights were unsurprisingly spent at home watching films with Carlos.  
“They’re stopping at my sister’s tonight.”  
“Oh, well just me and you then but we’ll have to have a film night with ‘em next week coz I got ‘em those sweets they wanted. And I thought of a film I think they’ll like. It’s one I watched when I was a kid an’ I still love it!”  
Carlos adored your sons and, quite frankly, you were grateful for it. It was good that they had such a positive male role model in their lives seeing as their Dad was... not nice. He had mentally abused you for years, reducing you to a shadow of your former confident, bubbly self and when you finally left, he was not at all happy about it. He spent the months that followed your separation making things incredibly difficult for you, until you eventually gave up. There was no point trying to reason with him so you moved the hundred-odd miles to be closer to your family. You had tried repeatedly to establish a regular contact schedule with him for the kids, even offering to drive them to and from his house but to no avail. He drank regularly and smoked large amounts of cannabis, meaning he was unreliable, so the contact eventually just fizzled out. Carlos didn’t know much about your ex-husband because you avoided talking about him but, from what Carlos had learned, he already hated the prick. He found it ridiculous that this man had landed someone as brilliant as you, managed to make you his wife, fathered two incredible sons, then spectacularly screwed it up with his shitty and selfish behaviour. Carlos would never do that. Carlos would give anything for the whole family life thing, especially with you. After the difficult life he’d had and the horrors he had witnessed, he craved it – the normality and cosiness of it. There have been multiple times throughout his life where he didn’t think he was going to live long enough for it to be possible but now, after having met you, he dared to hope.  
“What film?”  
“Land Before Time,”  
Carlos turned around to look at you. You were wearing your usual evening attire - an oversized shirt and, from the looks of it, nothing but your knickers besides. You were perched on the edge of your dining table, idly swinging your legs and he couldn’t help but think how beautiful you looked. Not that you would believe him if he told you. You had such a poor opinion of yourself, and it pained him. This self-deprecating attitude was no doubt a lingering remnant of your ex-husband’s mental cruelty. Carlos knew how privileged he was to see you in such a casual and relaxed state of dress; nobody else was privy to seeing you in your pyjamas, if you could call the small amount of clothing you were wearing that. It gave him a sense of pride knowing that you trusted him enough to be that comfortable in his presence. Carlos found you highly attractive and obviously had done since you first met but unfortunately for him, his feelings had grown well beyond physical attraction the closer you had gotten. He was reaching his breaking point. He desperately tried to ignore his romantic feelings towards you because he wasn’t sure if you did or ever would feel the same way and he didn’t want to risk losing you as a friend; he would rather have you in his life as just a friend than not at all. However, he wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding how he felt and you were slowly beginning to notice things. You hadn’t worked out he had feelings for you but you knew something was off because of his recent increasingly odd behaviour.  
“It’s about dinosaurs.”  
“Oh, I’ve seen it! It is a good film. Might upset the kids though – the bit where the mother dies is soul destroying,” You paused for a moment, “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
Carlos panicked. He hadn’t realised he was staring at you and his mind went completely blank.  
“Like what?”  
His eyes were wide and you could tell he was flustered.  
“You were kinda staring but in a really spaced out way. Is everything ok?”  
“Yeah, no. Fine. Everything’s fine, I just....”  
He trailed off and hastily turned back around, busying himself with pouring the milk into the teas. He knew you were starting to suspect something. After putting the milk back into the fridge, he picked up the cups. Carlos nodded towards the door, signalling for you to go through into the living room. Understanding the gesture, you hopped down from the table and Carlos smiled warmly at the surprised sound you produced when your feet connected with the cold floor. You took note of his goofy expression but walked towards the room without saying anything. He followed you in, putting the drinks down on the small coffee table at the near side of the sofa. You plopped down heavily at the opposite end and he seated himself closely beside you, so much so that his leg was pressed right up against yours despite there being ample free space along the rest of the sofa. He leaned his whole body into you, placing his hand dangerously high up on your thigh and gently rested his head on your shoulder. He looked up at your face expectantly through his overgrown messy fringe, his eyes only partially visible through the wayward strands of hair that shrouded them. He suddenly became consciously aware of where he had put his hand. FUCK!  
“Are we bringing the blankets in here or are we watchin’ it in your room?” He asked casually, keeping his demeanour somewhat cool in the hopes of not drawing attention to his borderline inappropriate touching of your leg.  
Carlos really enjoyed making a ‘nest’ of blankets and pillows on the living room floor and sprawling out on them but occasionally, when it was just the two of you, you got on your bed to save messing about. Given that he was doing such a poor job of not letting his feelings dictate his actions, he honestly wasn’t sure if he trusted himself enough to get into bed with you; he was evidently already struggling to keep his hands to himself.  
“What do you wanna do?” You answered his question with a question.  
Not being able to make the decision himself, he’d leave it to you to choose by not giving you a definitive answer.  
“You already know, Babe.” He grinned cheekily at you.  
You rolled your eyes whilst sighing and nudged his head off of your shoulder. Getting up, you started towards the door.  
“Well come on then, you can help.”  
You playfully smacked his arm as you walked past. He was thankful you had opted for the living room floor. He enthusiastically jumped up from the sofa and followed you into your bedroom. As soon as he laid his eyes on your bed, Carlos’ brain took a nosedive into the gutter, bombarding him with filthy thoughts. You pulled several blankets and pillows out of the airing cupboard while he reluctantly dragged the duvet off your bed before you both made your way back to the living room.  
“So, what film we watching?” you asked.  
You threw the blankets down and began spreading them out across the floor.  
“Dunno, what do you fancy?”  
Carlos was unable to think any sort of coherent thoughts, his brain hadn’t yet recovered from what he had just imagined himself doing to you. He got down alongside you to help with setting up the ‘nest’. You were moving around on all fours flattening out the blankets.  
“Think we should go with a horror. Any in mind?”  
When Carlos didn’t answer, you looked back over your shoulder at him, he was staring at your behind. When he realised you were looking at him, his eyes widened and a look of terror flashed across his face.  
“Erm, no. I haven’t...there’s not...I haven’t...erm,” He stammered, desperately trying to regain his composure.  
You sat up, kneeling with your hands resting on your thighs, smiling from ear to ear.  
“Were you looking at my bum?”  
He could tell from the mischievous look on your face you were going to tease him for it. You had caught him many times before ogling you and, because of this, you regularly poked fun at him for being a ‘typical man’. You were completely unaware that the real reason he kept sneaking naughty glances at you was because of how he felt. Carlos decided the best thing to do was to try play it off in a jokey way.  
“Yes. Yes, I was. What of it?”  
He looked you dead in the eyes and smirked.  
“Oh nothing. I was just checking.”  
You were still grinning as you shrugged. Carlos leaned forward so his face was close to yours, hoping to unnerve you enough for you to drop the subject.  
“Well Sweetcheeks, I am a man and if you’re gonna insist on wiggling your ass about in front of me like that then I’m gonna look.”  
You leant closer to him.  
“Cal............behave.”  
You placed your hand flat across his face and shoved him away. He let out a small chuckle and hung his head before sitting back against the sofa.  
“Fine. But I can’t promise I won’t look again.”  
This was very clever on his part. He had basically just given himself a ‘get-out-of-jail-free card’ for the next time you caught him eying you up. He winked at you and smiled.  
“Fine. But I can’t promise I won’t wiggle it about in front of you again.”  
You smiled and winked back, mimicking him. You both laughed as you moved to sit beside him. You picked up the remote and flicked onto Netflix.  
“So, any thoughts?” You asked as you began scrolling through the films.  
“Oh, you’re not picking after the rubbish you made us watch last week!”  
He tried to grab the remote from your hand but you were too fast and held it out of his reach.  
“Hey!”  
“Gimme the remote!”  
He tried to seize it again but you held it further away with your arm fully outstretched. He leaned over you, almost reaching it but you shuffled away.  
“NO!”  
“Gimme the bloody remote!”  
You were both giggling as you grappled for control.  
“NO! FUCK OFF! IT’S MINE!”  
You lost your balance and fell with Carlos landing on top of you. He tickled your waist and you squealed as you held your arm above your head, trying to stretch as far as you could to keep the remote away from him. Unfortunately for you, with him being so much taller, he had no problem reaching it. He pinned your hand down above your head before snatching the remote out of it. Hovering over you, he gazed down at your face. You were clutching his t-shirt with your free hand. You were both panting, out of breath from laughing and rolling about. You stopped smiling when you saw the lusty expression on his face. For a moment you were just staring at each other; neither one knowing what to do. This had not happened before – you had never felt any sort of sexual tension like this between you and, bar tonight, you had never really even flirted with each other.  
“Erm.” You said, finally breaking the silence.  
Carlos shook his head slightly while laughing nervously.  
“Err...yeah.”  
He clambered off of you and quickly sat back against the sofa again. Carlos was finding it increasingly difficult to control himself around you and, despite you being utterly oblivious when it came to this kind of thing, he knew you would figure it out sooner or later. You took your place beside him, sitting in silence while you flicked through the films. You eventually settled on one.  
“What about this one?”  
“What does the blurby thing say?”  
“Blurby thing?”  
You laughed and he scowled at you in jest.  
“Yeah, you know? The blurby thing. The bit that tells you about the film?”  
“You mean the synopsis?”  
The conversation was flowing normally now; the awkwardness from a moment ago had all but gone.  
“Alright smartarse! Whatever the fuck it’s called – what does it say?”  
“In a nutshell, mysterious disappearances and spooky shenanigans.”  
Carlos threw his head back and laughed boisterously.  
“You make it sound like Scooby Doo! Fuck it! Let’s watch that!”  
You giggled and set it to play. As the film started, Carlos got up and padded over to his holdall, rummaging around in it. He pulled out several bags of sweets and other snacks, carefully tossing them in your general direction.  
“Didn’t know what you’d want so I just brought all sorts.” He stated plainly, turning around to face you.  
He tugged his t-shirt over his head and gracelessly removed his jeans, losing his balance and staggering off to one side. Regaining his balance, he clutched his chest in mock relief.  
“Phew, nearly died.” He joked.  
You snorted at his over the top reaction. He loved it when you laughed like that, so natural and unbridled. He thought that was when you were at your prettiest. Carlos was now wearing nothing but his boxers. This was not unusual; he always wore just his boxers and nothing else when he slept over but this time you were hyper aware of his lack of clothing – and yours. The incident with the remote had stirred up your feelings and, although you were trying, you were unable to ignore them completely. You could feel the heat creeping up your cheeks and hoped that it was too dark for Carlos to see you blushing. It wasn’t. He did notice and was secretly pleased he was having this effect on you. He sauntered back over to where he had been sitting before and plonked himself back down. He nudged you with his shoulder.  
“Pass the teas.”  
“Oh! I forgot about the teas!” You exclaimed as you reached around the side of the sofa, grabbing the big blue cup.  
This was Carlos’ cup. He had bought it for himself when you were out shopping together one day, he’d gotten it with the intention of keeping it at your house. He had done this with a few other things such as spare clothes, a toothbrush, toiletries and that kind of thing, keeping them in a drawer in your room that he had claimed for himself. He had urged you to do the same at his house but you weren’t at his very often so he had bought some things for you. Being as observant as he was, Carlos had managed to get you the right brand of toiletries, correct size of clothing and even the bra he had bought was your size. Literally nothing got past this man. This was likely down to his military training and from living through the events of Raccoon City. You carefully passed him his drink and got yours, both finishing them fairly quickly as they were only lukewarm.  
“Better make another.”  
You paused the film, lazily hauled yourself up and held out your hand for his cup. He passed it to you and watched silently as you disappeared into the kitchen. As soon as you had gone through the door, he dropped his head back onto the sofa and let out a large sigh. He couldn’t do this anymore. He decided he was going to throw caution to the wind and make a move on you, he just needed to build up the courage to do so. Carlos was usually very confident when it came to the opposite sex but you were different. You meant so much to him and the thought of you rejecting him and it changing things between you terrified him. However, the thought of you being with another man terrified him more and that thought was ultimately what spurred him on. There was no way any man you got with would accept your ridiculously close relationship with Carlos and he couldn’t bare the thought of not getting to spend as much time with you and the boys. He could hear the clinking sound of the metal spoon hitting the ceramic sides of the mug as you stirred the drinks. He stood up with purpose and strode towards the kitchen before hesitantly stopping in the doorway, observing you. In his eyes, you were simply divine. His resolve weakened momentarily but he pushed forward, heart pounding in his chest - partly out of fear, partly out of excitement. He thought it best to start small to gauge your reaction; if he wasn’t overly obvious with his intensions then he could abort the whole thing if he didn’t think you were going to be receptive to his advances. He cautiously walked up behind you and slowly slid his hands around your waist, embracing you as he settled his chin on your shoulder.  
“Need any help?”  
His lips were almost touching your ear and he said it in a low, quiet tone that you had never heard before. You tensed up and didn’t move or respond. You were used to him creeping up and hugging you from behind, he did it quite often, but this time his hands moved a bit slower and he held you a bit tighter, pressing himself firmly against your back. Your mind had gone completely blank. You had no idea what to do as you were a bit naff when it came to stuff like this – you weren’t sure you were reading the situation correctly and didn’t want to end up looking like an idiot after getting the wrong end of the stick.  
“Babe?”  
He said it in the same low tone. You drew a sharp breath. You didn’t mean to but your body betrayed you. Carlos was incredibly handsome and you’d be lying if you said you’d never thought about him in that way but you had the same concerns he did; you feared it would ruin things between you. Carlos was unbelievably perceptive and the way you had gasped told him everything he needed to know – he could make you his. He fought off the urge to smile and took his head off your shoulder. He looked directly at you with an innocent expression, pretending he hadn’t noticed your reaction.  
“Do you need any help or what?”  
He chuckled gently and you shook your head.  
“Erm... no I... I can manage. Thank you.”  
You looked up at him hoping that your cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. He brought his hands back around so they were resting lightly on your hips.  
“Well get a wiggle on then.”  
Carlos spanked your bottom playfully, making you jump, before strutting cockily back into the living room. You remained there for a moment, frozen to the spot, while frantically trying to process what had just happened. That definitely felt different to your usual interactions. Carlos was a very touchy-feely person and was naturally very affectionate but the way he had just behaved wasn’t normal for him - not with you. Your mind went into overdrive. Was he hitting on you? Did he like you as more than a friend? You were bewildered by what had just transpired; Carlos had never acted this boldly before. You did occasionally joke around, like when you had caught him gawping at your backside earlier, but this didn’t feel like a joke. You finished making the teas and took them through into the room, placing them on the coffee table and sitting down at the side of Carlos. He pressed the play button on the remote and held out the bag of Skittles he had opened for you to take but you shook your head.  
“No ta.”  
He tilted his head to one side.  
“No sweets? It’s not a movie night without sweets Babe, you sure?” He rattled the bag at you, offering them again. You held up your hand to refuse. “Are you ok?”  
Carlos looked at you with a concerned expression.  
“Yeah I’m fine, I just don’t want any yet that’s all.”  
You were lying. Truth was, you were that nervous after what had happened in the kitchen, you didn’t think you would be able to stomach them. Carlos pulled the bag away, took a few sweets out, threw them in his mouth and put the bag down on the floor at the side of him.  
“C’mere.”  
He grabbed you, effortlessly lifting you onto him so you were sat with your back against his chest and your legs resting on top of his outstretched legs. He put his arms around your waist again, locking you in place.  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” He asked, half hopeful that you would bring up what was bothering you.  
He knew his behaviour in the kitchen had unsettled you and he wondered whether just talking it out might be the best way to go about declaring his feelings for you. He was worried he had made a mistake being so forward with his advances. He knew how much you struggled with that kind of intimacy and he didn’t want to cause you any distress. He was mentally kicking himself now.  
“Yeah I’m fine.”  
You glanced up at him and smiled. His behaviour was confusing you, he seemed to be acting completely normally now. You made the decision to not think about it. You would just go with the flow and follow his lead; if he tried it on, you’d go with it and if he didn’t, you’d carry on as normal.  
“Good,” He smiled back. “But you’d tell me if something was botherin’ you though, right?”  
“Mmmhmm.”  
You seemed more relaxed now, he was pleased about that. You happily sat there with him cuddling you, watching the film, chatting about the glaring plot-holes and laughing at the crappy special effects, until Carlos paused the film.  
“Pass me that please.”  
He gestured to the pillow by his foot. You sat up. While still sitting on him, you brought your feet around and underneath your legs so you were in a kneeling position with a leg either side of his. As you shifted you were unintentionally rubbing your backside against him. Carlos realised there was no way he was going to be able to hide how turned on he was, you were going to be able to feel it. It was now or never – he would just go for it and deal with the consequences. He firmly gripped your hip with one hand and ran his other lightly down the centre of your back, stopping at the base of your spine as you leaned forward reaching for the pillow. You snatched it up and sat back up straight. Carlos glided his hand from your back round onto your other hip. Using the grip he had on you, he pushed you down slightly while gently tilting his hips upwards. That’s when you felt it – he was hard. He straightened up so his chest was pressed firmly against your back and nuzzled his face against the side of your head, ghosting his lips across your ear while slowly skimming one of his hands down onto your thigh.  
“Can you feel what you’ve done to me?” He whispered into your ear.  
His grip on your hip tightened, squeezing at your flesh. He pressed you down into him further as he grinded himself against you. There was no way you couldn’t feel it! Your breaths became short and uneven. You looked at him over your shoulder, desire evident in your eyes.  
“Fuck Babe. You are so goddamn pretty, d’yano that?”  
Still you didn’t say anything but you gasped as he bucked his hips up into you. Carlos was sure he would never tire of hearing you make that sound. He gently grazed his knuckles up your thigh and slowly traced his fingers along the edge of your underwear.  
“How far you gonna let me go?”  
He knew damn well things had gone too far for either of you to stop it now.  
“How far do you want to go Carlos?”  
You were certain you were reading this situation correctly but still, just to remove any doubt, you wanted to hear him say it.  
“All the way.”  
He slipped his fingers under the fabric of your underwear and wasted no time sliding two of them into you, both of you moaning as he did. He continued pushing his fingers in and out slowly, relishing the shaky whimpers you were making.  
“Fuck Princess, you’re so wet for me.”  
He had called you Princess many times before but this time it just hit differently, you liked it and it sent a shiver down your spine. He gently kissed along your neck.  
“Carlos...”  
You said it in a quiet sultry tone and hearing you say his name like that was bliss for him; he had imagined it countless times but never thought he’d actually hear it. You felt him smirking against your skin.  
“That’s it Baby. Say my name.” He demanded.  
You liked how dominant he was being. You secretly enjoyed it when he was forceful but there had only been a few rare occurrences when you had seen him being mildly aggressive. The situation had always warranted it. He was not a violent or nasty person by nature and he had never once directed any aggression at you; Carlos was a total push over when it came to you. You were rocking your hips back and forth slightly in a rhythmic motion that was in time with the movements of his fingers. He used his thumb to massage your clitoris prompting you to move more resolutely.  
“Oh Carlos... that feels so good!”  
You breathing was heavy and ragged, he knew he was edging you closer to climax.  
“Mmmm, you gonna let me fuck you Baby?”  
Hearing him talking in such a dirty way sparked something in you and you could feel your orgasm quickly building.  
“Fuck! Yes Carlos!”  
Carlos was smirking; he was loving how excited he had gotten you.  
“I wanna fuck you so bad but I want you to cum for me first.”  
That was it, that was enough to tip you over the edge. You cried out noisily as your body convulsed and twitched from the surge of intense pleasure. Carlos slipped his free hand under your shirt. He took one of your breasts in his hand and massaged it languidly.  
“Good girl. Cum for me.” He purred as you rode out the high that he had caused.  
He had had sexual encounters with a reasonable number of women but none of them had ever been as responsive to his touch as you were. None of them had ever made him as hard as you had either. He thought this was very telling of how much you desired one another. Carlos removed his hand from your underwear. He set both his hands on your hips, holding you in place, while he laid a succession of soft kisses down your neck and along your shoulder. He snaked a hand up your back and delicately grabbed a fistful of your hair, using it to gently turn your head so you were looking at him.  
“Now I’m gonna fuck you.”  
He smiled wickedly before leaning in to kiss you. You brought a hand up and ran your fingers along his stubble covered jawline. He unexpectedly broke off the kiss and looked you dead in the eyes, almost like he had just remembered something important. He was sporting a serious expression that didn’t seem to match the current mood and you were slightly confused by it. OH GOD! HE’S CHANGED HIS MIND! your brain screamed at you and you winced at the thought. He took a deep breath before speaking.  
“I love you.”  
This really caught you off guard. You sat there blinking at him with your mouth hanging open. He chuckled softly.  
“I’m not expectin’ you to say it back. I just need you to know, that’s all.”  
You hastily climbed off him and turned your whole body to face him, kneeling down in front of him. You brought both of your hands up and cupped his face, holding them there while you scanned his features. It was as if you were trying to find any evidence that he didn’t mean it – his expression indicated he meant every word, his eyes full of sincerity. You leaned forward catching his mouth with yours and kissed him with such passion he thought his heart might explode. He pulled you into a tight embrace. Still kissing, he gently pushed you down onto your back and positioned himself over you. He nudged your legs with his knee silently asking you to allow him to get in between them. You obliged and he smiled into the kiss. His hands greedily roamed all across your body before he slowly brought them up towards the top of your shirt, unbuttoning it. Pulling away from you, he took hold of your shirt with both hands and whipped it open to reveal your breasts. He groaned at the sight before him.  
“Fuck.” He muttered whilst touching at your body like he didn’t know where to start or which part to grab first.  
Seeming to make a decision, he hooked his fingers into either side of your knickers and pulled them down gently. You brought your legs up and together so he could get them all the way down. Once he had them off, you returned your legs back to either side of him. He stared at you in awe. He eagerly yanked his boxers down and kicked them off. He shifted himself between your legs, pressing the tip of his hard cock against you. You were shaking with anticipation. You held his shoulder with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, locking eyes with his as he slowly slid his cock all the way inside you. You both moaned at the pleasing sensation. You lightly ran your hands down and across his chest, enjoying the feeling of the muscles flexing beneath your fingertips.  
“God you feel so good!”  
The pleasure he was feeling was evident in the way he spoke. He started to move; very slowly drawing his hips back before gently pushing himself back in. Gradually he quickened his pace, both of you huffing and panting. Without warning, you shot your hands up to his shoulders, gripping them tightly.  
“CAL STOP!” You cried loudly.  
Panic laced your words and, being startled by your sudden outburst, he immediately stopped, overwhelmed with concern. Had he hurt you? Had you changed your mind? Were you already regretting it? Thoughts swirled in his mind and he felt a tightness in his chest.  
“What’s wrong?!”  
Carlos sounded distressed and you instantly felt bad; you hadn’t meant to upset him but you knew you had.  
“I’m not on any contraception and we’re not using anything.”  
The thought of protection had crossed Carlos’ mind but he’d dismissed it; if you didn’t insist on him wearing a condom then he wasn’t going to. If he was totally honest, the idea of having you as the mother of his children caused a fluttering in the pit of his stomach – he wanted it.  
“I’ll pull out.”  
He leaned in and kissed along your neck, beginning to move again. His thrusts were rougher now, the thought of getting you pregnant had excited him.  
“Cal....”  
Again, he stopped.  
“What is it Babe?”  
“The pull-out method isn’t exactly reliable is it?”  
You posed it as a question but it was more of a statement. Carlos sighed in frustration, knowing you were right to be concerned.  
“Have you got any condoms?” He asked.  
He really didn’t want to wear one because he wouldn’t be able to feel you like he could now but if you wanted him to, he would. Regrettably, the idiot hadn’t had the foresight to bring one with him. You didn’t have any condoms either because, for one, you hadn’t had sex with anyone since leaving your husband but mostly because you were sensitive to them; they irritated you causing discomfort for a day or two afterwards. You mentally scolded yourself for not going to the Doctor’s and getting the pill like you had been meaning to for months. If you had, then not having a condom wouldn’t have been an issue.  
“No. Don’t you have one?”  
Carlos shook his head. He resumed the movement of his hips and you moaned.  
“I don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable with. Do you want me to stop?”  
You knew you should, but no, you didn’t want him to stop. You shook your head but you weren’t confident with the gesture.  
“Say it.” He growled.  
“No Carlos, I don’t want you to stop.”  
He smiled and buried his head back into your neck, gently kissing and nibbling your skin. His thrusts became harsher and he sped up considerably. He hooked his arms under your back and held onto your shoulders, holding you in place so he could fuck you harder. He bit the curve of your neck just where it meets your collarbone, not hard enough to break the skin but it was likely to bruise. You gasped loudly. Carlos grunted in response and smirked.  
“You like that?”  
“Yes!” You called out in between pants and moans.  
This spurred Carlos on and he sped up. He propelled his hips relentlessly back and forth. Moving a hand round onto your breast, he rubbed his thumb in small circles across the nipple.  
“I’m gonna... Carlos, fuck! I’m gonna cum!”  
Carlos hummed and pulled his head back so he could see your face. He looked straight into your eyes as he brought his hand up and wrapped it around your neck gently. He didn’t squeeze at all he just held you by the throat as a show of dominance.  
“Cum.”  
This command was enough to trigger your release. You cried out his name loudly as your second orgasm of the night left you writhing around underneath him. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head.  
“Fuck you’re so good for me.” Carlos was getting closer to his own climax.  
“Harder!” You pleaded.  
“You want it harder?”  
“Yes, God yes! Harder Carlos!”  
Carlos gladly obliged and you were quite surprised that he could actually fuck you harder than he already was. You felt another orgasm building too quickly for your brain to even process what was happening before it took hold. Your vision blurred slightly and you honestly thought you might pass out. Carlos felt you cum again, it was too much for him and he could do nothing to stop his own orgasm. He pressed his whole body firmly against yours, holding you tightly as he came inside you. The realisation of what he had just done hit you.  
“Cal?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Did you just......”  
“Yeah, sorry,” Carlos lifted his head up to look at you. “I got overexcited.”  
You were thinking, he could tell by your face.  
“But... you said...” you spoke slowly as a look of worry crept across your face, “Carlos what if I end up...”  
He pressed his lips against yours, cutting you off before you could finish the sentence.  
“Then we’ll deal with it.” He said it in a matter-of-fact way. He began to slowly rock his hips and you realised he was already hard again. “Round two?”  
“What do you mean ‘deal with it’?”  
You completely ignored his question and the fact he had started fucking you again. He didn’t stop and continued thrusting slowly while he answered you.  
“What I mean is, if you end up pregnant, we’ll deal with it. We’ll do whatever you wanna do.”  
“Meaning?”  
“Meaning if you wanna keep it, we’ll keep it. If you don’t, we won’t.”  
“What would you want?”  
“I’ll support you whatever you want do. I don’t want to influence your decision. It’s your decision and yours alone.”  
You weren’t able to ignore him sliding his hard cock into you any longer and you yielded. Despite the serious topic of conversation, you were enjoying him taking you again.  
“Do you think round two is a good idea?” You managed to say in between breathy moans.  
“Probably not but in for a penny, in for a pound, right? Besides, I gotta say, the idea that I might’ve just gotten you pregnant is...” he paused, “it’s...”  
Carlos grunted. He quickened his pace but his actions were still gentle. It dawned on you that the idea of getting you pregnant was turning him on.  
“If I kept it, you’d support me, right?”  
“Yes. Princess, I’d never leave you.”  
“You mean that?”  
Carlos stopped and looked directly into your eyes. He was wounded by your question.  
“Yes, I mean it. Sweetheart, pregnant or not, I’m never gonna leave you. I fucking love you. You mean everything to me.”  
Carlos leaned down and kissed you passionately, as if trying to emphasise what he had just said. He continued to fuck you in a tender and loving way. You had just done the frantic and purely physical version of sex – now he wanted to establish and enjoy the emotional connection that comes from slow, gentle sex.  
“Cal I...”  
You trailed off. You wanted to tell him you loved him too because you were pretty sure you did but things like this just didn’t come naturally for you. You were awkward as fuck when it came to anything relating to emotions. Carlos knew this.  
“Yes Baby?”  
“I...”  
“Take your time. You know you can tell me anything.”  
He suspected you were trying to tell him that you loved him but he didn’t want to assume and say something in case he was wrong. You didn’t attempt to speak again and Carlos didn’t want to push you so he didn’t question it.  
This slow and gentle sex was incredible. You didn’t care whether you came again or not, you were just enjoying the feeling of closeness you had with him. Carlos felt the same however, he found holding off his orgasm a lot more difficult now. Carlos was a sucker for feelings and, on the rare occasions he had fallen in love, he fell hard. His feelings for you were in a different league to any he’d had for any other woman though – you really did mean everything to him. He couldn’t hold it off any longer and now he had to quickly decide whether or not to pull out. He’d already cum inside you once so he figured there was no point pulling out now. His body tensed up as he moaned your name.  
“Cal?”  
“Mmm?”  
“You did it again didn’t you?”  
“I did. And I’m not sorry.”  
You laughed softly at his answer.  
“I’m glad you did.....I think.”  
Carlos smiled. He understood that you trusted him and to him, that was a big deal. He planted a quick kiss on your lips as he pulled himself away from you. Carefully climbing off, he laid beside you, propping himself up on an elbow so he could see your face. He delicately played with your hair with his free hand, twirling it around his fingers before letting it fall. You didn’t move, knowing if you did you were gonna make a mess of the blanket underneath you. Honestly, you were amazed you weren’t already laid in a slimy puddle.  
“Cal, can you pass me my kecks please?”  
He giggled as he looked around for them.  
“Kecks.” he repeated and you laughed. He picked up your knickers, “Found ‘em.” He said before tossing them to you.  
You shuffled them up your legs while trying to keep your thighs together. Once you had them on, you quickly got up and headed straight for the bathroom. The sensation of Carlos’ thick spunk leaking out of you and pooling in your underwear as you walked was not pleasant. In your opinion, this - the aftermath - was the worst part of sex without a condom.  
“Cal?” You called out to him.  
“Yeah babe?”  
He appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, startling you. You hadn’t expected him to come to you; you thought he would just lazily holler his reply. You let out a short, breathy laugh. Setting the shower going, you stripped off.  
“I’m just gonna get a quick shower. You can play the film if you want.”  
Carlos smirked, crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe.  
“Well if I’d known you were getting in the shower I wouldn’t have bothered getting dressed.”  
Your eyebrows knitted together and you cocked your head to one side like you always did when you didn’t understand something.  
“Do you honestly think I’m gonna sit watching that shit-fest of a film while you’re in the shower? No Princess. WE are getting a shower.”  
He pushed off the doorframe and let his arms drop to his sides as he closed the distance between you. He towered over you. Grabbing your hand, he pressed it against the obvious bulge in his boxers.  
“Really? You can go again?”  
He could hear the mixture of shock and wonder in your voice. This only served to feed his already inflated ego.  
“Yup. Baby, I doubt you’re gonna be able to walk tomorrow by the time I’ve finished with you.”  
He took hold of your jaw firmly, lifting your head so you were looking up at him. His eyes briefly falling on the mark by your collar bone where he had bitten you earlier before finding yours again. Carlos was disappointed with himself for getting carried away; he should’ve gained your permission before biting you. He had held your throat too without your express consent and that was unacceptable. As much as he wanted to just drag you into the shower and fuck you senseless, he needed to discuss some boundaries and rules with you first because your comfort was far more important than him getting off.  
“So apparently you like it rough. How rough?”  
You dropped your eyes in embarrassment.  
“Baby look at me,” You complied with his request. “I’m bein’ serious. I don’t wanna do anything that might upset you. How rough?”  
“Pretty rough.”  
You laughed nervously, worried he would think less of you. Carlos nodded.  
“So biting is ok?”  
You nodded in response but Carlos shook his head.  
“Princess, I need you to be vocal with your answers. There needs to be no doubt on either side that we understand each other and what is happening. I need to know I have your consent and you can’t consent to what you don’t understand.”  
“Yes. I like the biting.”  
Carlos smiled slightly, his excitement growing at the thought of being able to mark you.  
“What about me holdin’ your neck? How do you feel about that, is it ok for me to do that?”  
“I liked it. You can do that.”  
“Okay. But just so you know, I won’t squeeze or put any pressure on your throat. I won’t choke you; I’m not willin’ to go that far. Understand?”  
“Yes Carlos. I understand.”  
“Good. If I do anything you don’t like you must tell me, ok?”  
“I will.”  
“An’ we need a safe word.”  
“What?”  
You were a little taken aback by the mention of a safe word. You didn’t think people really used safe words. You had always assumed it was one of those things, invented by Hollywood, that everybody had heard of but no-one actually did it in real life.  
“I want you to think of a safe word.”  
He could tell you didn’t fully understand why so he paused for a moment to give you chance to ask. He wanted you to have this conversation on your terms; he didn’t want to make you feel stupid by just assuming you didn’t know things and start explaining them to you but, more importantly, he didn’t want to frighten you.  
“A safe word? As in like a word I have to say to get you to stop?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why can’t I just tell you to stop?”  
“Because, depending on how much you get into it, you might be screaming for me to stop even though you don’t actually want me to.” He put emphasis on the word screaming to hammer home his point.  
“So, even if I act like I don’t want it, you’ll do it anyway?”  
“Well I guess that depends.” He paused for a moment while he tried to think of a suitable way to explain. “If it’s clear to me you’re not enjoyin’ it or I’m hurtin’ you then obviously I would stop. To check in with you if nothing else, but I’m not a mind reader Babe an’ it’s possible I could miss-read the situation. The safe word prevents this – if you use the safe word then I know I HAVE to stop. Do you understand?”  
“I understand.”  
You glanced over to the shower, hoping to get in it and wash off the body fluids that were starting to run down your inner thigh.  
“Do you wanna get in the shower?”  
You nodded as you turned but before you had chance to start walking, Carlos gripped your arm tightly and vigorously pulled you back around to face him again.  
“Princess,” He leaned down and kissed you gently before biting your bottom lip quite harshly. “I’ve already told you once to use your words, I won’t tell you again.”  
He stared at you; his eyes dark. He didn’t say anything or move. He was allowing you time to process what was happening, hopeful you would understand that this was part of it. He watched your face intently, reading the subtle changes in your expression. One corner of your lips curled up ever-so-slightly. The movement was so minute that he nearly missed it. You understood. His heart fluttered.  
“May I get in the shower please Carlos?”  
He smiled softly and leant down to kiss you.  
“Good girl.” He let go of your arm and side-stepped, giving you the space to get past him, “Yes, you may.”  
You stepped into the shower, closely followed by a completely naked Carlos. You wondered how the hell he had managed to remove his boxers so fast and were tempted to ask but you didn’t want to kill the mood he had set. You suppressed the grin you felt forming on your face before turning around to face Carlos. He picked up your shampoo bottle.  
“Wet your hair please Baby.” His tone gentle and loving, a stark contrast to a moment ago, “An’ think of a safe word.”  
“Erm....”  
You looked thoughtful as you held your head back under the warm, soothing water. Carlos had to stop himself from laughing at the face you were pulling. He often teased you about your ‘thinking face’, purposely winding you up about it, even though he thought it was adorable. The way you screwed up your eyes and crinkled your nose whilst the very tip of your tongue protruded slightly from one side of your mouth – you favoured the right side he had noticed – when you were concentrating deeply melted his heart.  
“Erm....” You were struggling to come up with a word you didn’t think was laughable. “Cal, you know how rubbish I am with this kind of stuff, help me. You pick a word.”  
He had anticipated this so, without missing a beat, he lifted the bottle in his hand up and pointed to the picture on the front.  
“Strawberry.”  
He knew you well enough to know that you will have thought of hundreds of perfectly adequate words in the short space of time between him asking and you admitting defeat. But he also knew you will have dismissed every one of them thanks to your anxiety convincing you that they weren’t good enough or that they were silly.  
“Oh,” You laughed weakly, slightly annoyed at yourself for making something so simple so laborious, “Easy as that.”  
“Easy as that. Don’t worry about it Babe, I put you on the spot and that was mean of me.”  
Carlos tried to ease the irritation that had surely built up in your head over it.  
“So, the safe word is strawberry?”  
“Yes Baby. If you want me to stop, for any reason, say strawberry and I’ll stop.”  
You nodded.  
“Any reason, understand?”  
You nodded again. Carlos cocked his head to the side slightly and you immediately realised what he wanted.  
“Yes, I understand.”  
“Good girl.”  
Carlos smirked ruthlessly before carelessly dropping the bottle back into the rack. His hands shot to your wrists, yanking them forcefully above your head. He shoved you aggressively back into the wall, causing a loud slapping sound as the skin of your back hit the wet tiles. In a flash, he had hooked one of his hands around the back of your knee and brought it up to his hip. His other hand still holding firmly onto your wrists. He gently kicked at the ankle of your other leg with the side of his foot, nudging it outwards, spreading your legs further apart granting him better access. He paused before continuing, offering you the opportunity to stop him even though the sinful sounds you were making told him exactly how much you were enjoying this brutal treatment. Despite you being stood on your toes, you still weren’t quite high enough meaning he had to crouch down slightly to be able to line himself up. He kissed you feverishly then, without warning, he slammed himself all the way into you. You moaned so fiercely you interrupted the kiss.  
“HOLY FUCK!” You all but screamed before panting heavily, slightly overwhelmed.  
Carlos remained still, waiting tentatively, while you adjusted to him being suddenly inside you. Once he was sure you were able to cope with it, he began pounding into you at an unforgiving pace. He didn’t slow down or lessen the intensity at which he was fucking you nor did he make any sounds besides gravelly grunts and growls. He released his grip on your wrists, freeing your hands. He placed his palm flat onto the wall at the side of your head. The fingers of his other hand were digging hard into the soft flesh behind your knee, almost certainly bruising it, as he pulled at your leg leaving absolutely no room between your bodies. You could feel the muscles in your abdomen fluttering indicating you were drawing closer to an orgasm. Now having free hands, you seized the opportunity to cling onto Carlos’ broad shoulders. You dug your nails into him, leaving crescent shaped divots in his skin. Carlos hissed. Realising he liked it, you pressed your nails in a little deeper before dragging them across his wet skin, bright red claw marks now adorned his shoulders.  
“Fuck Princess!”  
You scratching him up had very nearly tipped him over the edge but he managed to pull himself back from the brink; he wouldn’t allow himself release until you were satisfied. You were nearing your climax, closing your eyes as the jolts of pleasure increased in intensity.  
“Look at me while I fuck you.” He commanded.  
You found the assertiveness in Carlos’ voice delightful and it elicited a mind-blowing orgasm. Carlos followed immediately after with his own, pushing himself so hard into you, it was borderline painful. He loosened his grip on your leg, gradually lowering it until you had both feet firmly planted on the floor of the shower. He held you gently by your waist, making sure you were steady enough to stand unaided.  
“Fuck.” You muttered quietly between heavy breaths.  
“Are you ok Sweetheart?” Carlos asked, slightly concerned that his extremely harsh treatment may have been too much, too soon.  
“Yes Carlos. I’m fine and that was fucking amazing.” You were smiling but clearly exhausted, eyelids weighing down. You paused momentarily before continuing, “But to be honest, after that, I don’t think I can handle another round tonight.”  
Carlos smiled softly.  
“Wouldn’t expect you to.” He leaned down, gently resting his forehead against yours. “You did so good, Baby. I’m proud of you.”  
He pulled away from you and stood up straight before drawing you into a hug. Resting your head on his chest, he slowly ran his fingers through your wet hair.  
“C’mon, let’s get clean and go cuddle up with a film.”  
He picked up the shampoo bottle he had previously discarded into the rack, squeezing a large blob of it out onto one of his palms. He rubbed his hands together forming a lather, before running them both through your hair, thoroughly coating it in strawberry scented foam. After helping you to rinse out your hair he picked up your shower gel. Carlos meticulously washed your entire body, making a mental note of the nasty looking bruise that was appearing on the back of your leg where he had held you. Once he was satisfied that he had adequately cleaned you up, he gave himself a quick once-over with his own soap; he could take a proper shower in the morning but for now your wellbeing was paramount. He stepped out of the shower and turned around, holding out his hand for you to take. After helping you to step out of the shower, he grabbed the large, fluffy towel off of the rail and draped it around you, making sure you were as covered up as possible. He whipped the smaller towel off the rail and fastened it around his waist. Not even bothering to attempt to dry himself, he scooped you up into his arms and carried you, bridal style, to the bedroom. He sat you down on the edge of the bed. You went to get up but he stopped you.  
“You just stay sat there. I’ll take care of you.”  
He lovingly rubbed his nose against yours before laying a soft kiss onto the tip of it. He knew the layout of your bedroom well enough to know where your underwear and pyjamas were housed. Reaching into the drawer he pulled out a t-shirt that looked suspiciously like one that he used to own but it had ‘mysteriously’ disappeared. He was fully aware that you had taken it and had always secretly hoped he would catch you wearing it; he often thought how sexy you would look wearing his clothes.  
“Wondered where this had gone.” He said sarcastically.  
He pulled open your underwear drawer. Taking out a pair of your knickers, he pushed the drawer shut with his hip and walked back over to where you were sat. He kneeled down in front of you, slipping your underwear up your legs. You raised your bottom off the bed just enough for him to pull them up. He stood back up, giving you a quick kiss as his face passed yours.  
“Arms up Princess.”  
He slid his t-shirt carefully over your head before stepping back to get a better view of you.  
“Why have I never seen you wearing my shirt? You look fucking amazing in it, Baby.”  
“Coz if I wore it in front of you, then you would know I’d stolen it.”  
Carlos raised an eyebrow and laughed.  
“I already knew you had. Besides, I would’ve just given you it if I’d known you wanted it.” He sat down on the bed at the side of you and pushed a rogue piece of hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. “You know I’d give you anything, right?”  
His tone was genuine and loving. You did know.  
“But when it’s stolen, wearing it is more satisfying.”  
You grinned at him with a look of mischief in your eyes. Carlos smiled and tilted his head to one side.  
“Fuck, you are so pretty.”  
You blushed and twiddled your fingers nervously. You were rubbish at receiving compliments; you had absolutely no idea how you should respond.  
“I really do love you.”  
He leaned forwards so he could see your eyes. You looked up at him with a determined expression and took a deep breath.  
“I love you too Carlos.”  
Your confession knocked all the wind from his chest. He was astounded you had actually said it. He knew how difficult expressing your feelings was for you and he had resigned himself to the idea that you would may never say it back, yet you just had. His heart swelled and he felt like crying. Not sad tears of course but tears of immeasurable joy. He embraced you tightly placing a gentle kiss atop your head. After several moments of hugging you like his life depended on it, Carlos got up and redressed himself in a clean pair of boxers he took from his designated drawer. Walking back over to you, he once again held out his hand for you to take. You slipped your comparably small hand into his large, strong hand. He interlocked his fingers with yours and gently pulled you off the bed. You walked side-by-side to the living room in a comfortable silence. The atmosphere between you was calm and relaxed. You laid down on the nest of blankets and shuffled about until you were comfy. Carlos sat at your side, waiting for you to settle so he could snuggle into you. When you finally stopped shifting around, Carlos laid on his side propping himself up on his elbow and draped his other arm across you, using it to pull you completely flat against his body.  
“I’ll make a brew in a minute. Are you wanting to watch the rest of this film?” he asked, knowing how tired you were.  
“Can do but I might fall asleep.”  
“Do you want a blanket?”  
“Yes please.”  
Carlos took his arm off you and, still laid on his side, fished around behind him. Finding the blanket, he dragged it over himself and proceeded to cover you up with it. It took him a while to adequately spread it over you using only one hand but he managed it. He planted a chaste kiss on your cheek.  
“Babe, in the morning I want to have a proper discussion with you about what you are and aren’t comfortable with in the bedroom. Is that ok?”  
“Yes, that’s fine but we can talk now if you want.”  
Carlos shook his head.  
“No, it can wait ‘til morning. You’re too tired now.”  
He smiled lovingly at you as your eyelids fluttered, fighting against the sleepiness that was rapidly creeping over your entire body. You eventually lost the battle and submitted, drifting off into a peaceful, satisfied sleep.


End file.
